


Так не дружат

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Не на такие откровения рассчитывал Трущев, поднимаясь в номер к Олегу. Он хотел похвалить песню, сказать о том, какой целительный эффект она окажет по итогу, даже если сейчас каждая строчка отдает болью. Рассказать свою историю, заверить в том, что творчество и люди вокруг могут помочь и вытянуть из этого болота. А по итогу… Все свелось к Дане и объяснению на пальцах, что поцелуи дружбу не убивают.





	Так не дружат

Спустя пару десятков спортивных комплексов и унылых домов культуры все труднее становилось делать каждый концерт непохожим на другой. Хотя выступление в Новосибирске с полной уверенностью можно было назвать особенным. И дело не в какой-то неповторимой атмосфере, про которую все так любили говорить. Все, начиная от проблем Назимы с микрофоном и заканчивая моментом, когда на сцене вырубило звук, шло наперекосяк. И если к техническим неполадкам, так или иначе сопровождающим весь гастрольный тур, все относились спокойно, то выступление Олега... Или точнее его срыв при первом исполнении «Не о любви» на публике оказался чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.   
Никто не ожидал подобного от закрытого, вечно держащего все в себе Тернового. Никто кроме Сереги. Он не понимал как, блять, можно не заметить трясущиеся перед выступлением руки парня или взгляд, которым тот просил не выходить рябят на сцену, дать спеть самому. Хотя, может, PLC просто знал куда смотреть?   
После, сидя прямо на сцене, Олег даже не подпевал, подвывал «Навылет», застигнутый врасплох, затопленный своими же чувствами. И руку протянуть ему было некому.   
Если кого-то Терновой и подпускал к себе, то только Данечку. Навряд ли они сами понимали, что происходит, поддаваясь притяжению, постоянно сталкивающему их друг с другом. Связь между этими двумя бросалась в глаза и была очевидна для всех, кто находился вокруг.  
Но когда на ужине Бурцев появился один, понурый и растерянный, Сережа сразу понял, что к чему. В свои восемнадцать Даня едва ли мог понять, что творится на душе у Тернового. Конечно, он чувствовал, что тому плохо. Не мог не... Но как слепой котенок тыкался с пустыми «ну чего ты» и «все будет хорошо», делая только хуже. Сережа по себе знал. А вот Даня в силу ничтожного опыта — нет. Разумеется, он хотел помочь Олегу. Вот только не знал — как. Может, оставить парня наедине с собой, тупо пялиться в стену темного гостиничного номера было для Бурцева единственным возможным решением. Может, он не знал, что в такие моменты человека нельзя оставлять одного. А такого загоняющегося человека как Терновой и вовсе.  
— Куда собрался? — едва Сережа поднялся из-за стола, как за запястье его схватил Макс. Машинально схватил. Для них это было в порядке вещей. — Курить пошли?  
— Нет, — Трущев махнул рукой. Он прекрасно знал, что Свободе идея душеспасительного разговора не понравится. — Потом объясню.   
Что решение подняться наверх и попробовать поговорить — верное, Сережа убедился после того, как на его настойчивый стук никто не отозвался. От одной мысли, до чего может дойти человек за дверью, методично мучающий себя давно мертвыми отношениями, к горлу подкатывали воспоминания. Трущева тогда вытащили люди, которым было не все равно, и теперь он собирался отдать долг.   
— Олег, бля, открывай. Долго мне еще тут торчать?  
— Чего тебе? — дверь все же открылась. На пороге стоял Терновой, осунувшийся и бледный. Разбитый. На него было жалко смотреть. Побитая собака и то выглядит лучше.   
— Поговорить хочу.   
— Найди кого-нибудь другого, — Олег, конечно, догадался, о чем именно хочет поговорить PLC. — Я не в настроении. Так что давай...  
— Давай я в номер зайду, а? — Серега никогда не отличался хорошими манерами, так что, не дожидаясь приглашения, бесцеремонно отодвинул Тернового и прошел в номер. Олегу ничего не оставалось кроме как закрыть за ним дверь. — Ты как, крышей здесь еще не поехал в одиночестве? Свет бы хоть включил...  
— Я отдыхал, — скрестив руки на груди, Олег хмуро глянул на незваного гостя. — Что тебе нужно?  
— Я уже сказал — поговорить хочу, — подчеркивая серьезность своих намерений, Серега упал в кресло. — Ну, знаешь, дружеская поддержка и все такое...  
— Мы с тобой не друзья, — тут же перебил Терновой.  
— Окей, приятели, коллеги, — PLC закатил глаза. И как только Данечка его выносит двадцать четыре на семь? — Человеческая поддержка. Так тебя устроит?  
— Все нормально. А если ты съебешься и оставишь меня в покое, будет еще лучше.  
— Нормально? Тебя к зеркалу подвести или напомнить, что на концерте случилось?  
— Просто нервы и... — Олег передернул плечами. — Похуй. Это вообще не твое дело. Не лезь туда, ты ж ни хрена не знаешь.  
— Это я не знаю? — не смог сдержать смешок Трущев. — Ты вообще-то не единственный парень с разбитым сердцем. Не нужно делать из этого что-то особенное.  
— Я не... Господи, — Терновой отвернулся к окну. — Мне хуево. Доволен? Теперь оставишь в покое?   
— Только после вас. В смысле, ты бы себя в покое оставил... Это же не дело, вот так изводиться, —порой Сережа ненавидел в себе это. Мудрый, старый дед PLC со своими советами. — «Такие, проходят навылет», да?  
— Я не собираюсь тебе ничего рассказывать, — Олег развернулся и нервно заходил по комнате.  
— И не надо. Я же недавно сам был на твоем месте. Хотя нет, у меня круче. Ведь, бля, братан, я женат был, — где-то внутри, глубоко-глубоко при этих слова покалывало. Все еще. — И любил безумно. На все готов был. Вспомнить стыдно. А потом случилась... жизнь. И у тебя тоже случилась. Вот и вся история. Больно конечно было — пиздец. И с ума сходил, и места себе найти не мог, пока...  
— Только про время, и то, что оно лечит, не говори, хорошо? — Олег наконец перестал мерить комнату шагами и устало опустился на кровать напротив Трущева.   
— Нет, меня вытянула Плохая Компания, выступления в дешевых клубах, и, частично, алкоголь.   
Серега пришел сюда, чтобы помочь, а не самому погружаться в болезненные воспоминания. Достаточно было того, что проект с ненужными откровениями на камеру вскрыл уже затянувшиеся раны. Свою ситуацию он пережил, перестрадал. Да, в его случае в ход шел алкоголь и вещества, обезболивающие на какой-то период... Но такой выход Олегу, сидящему напротив и сжавшемуся будто в ожидании удара, он предложить не мог. Оставалось только творчество и правильные люди рядом.   
— Дело ведь не столько в расставании, правильно? Об этом ты спел. Сказал, что хотел, да так, чтобы все услышали. А обида и непонимание от предательства все равно никуда не делись. Я ведь прав? — Сережа выжидающе уставился на Тернового.  
— Тебе некому на уши присесть? Почему я должен это слушать? — Олег не смотрел в глаза. Только в пол. — Думаешь, можешь помочь?  
— Думаю, что да, — возможно, несколько самоуверенно заявил Трущев. Ему хотелось достучаться до пацана, вправить ему мозги. — Спорим, ты никогда об этом ни с кем говорил? Вариться в собственных переживаниях не лучший вариант. Я даже не буду спрашивать, сколько этой истории лет. Сколько лет ты боишься, что она снова повторится. Вспоминаешь, сыплешь соль, сторонишься всех... Только подобное больше не случится, — Сережа на секунду замолчал, взвешивая, стоит ли продолжать фразу. Ему хотелось, чтобы Олег наконец открыл глаза, оглянулся вокруг и принял очевидное. — Не с Даней.   
— Д-даней? — Терновой аж запнулся. — Он-то тут при чем?  
— Вот только удивленных глаз делать не надо! — не могли же эти танцы вокруг да около быть абсолютно неосознанными. В такое Сережа не верил. — Вы же как приклеенные: куда ты, туда и он. Шагу друг без друга сделать не можете. Будто словили одну волну, и на все вокруг плевать. Это круто, правда. Семь... Семь же лет разницы? А все равно непонятно — кто в кого по уши втрескался. Оба? Смотрите, смотрите... разве что слюни не пускаете. Люди так не дружат.  
— То же самое могу сказать про вас с Максом, — попытался парировать Терновой.   
— Это другое, — Сережа не знал, как объяснить очевидный факт — их отношения со Свободой не идут ни в какое сравнение с необъяснимой связью Олега и Дани. Про то, что произошло между ними, обычно и пишут песни. Когда двое с первых минут становятся одним целым, могут общаться одними лишь взглядами и читать мысли друг друга... С Максом такого не было и быть не могло. Со Свободой было сложно, пьяно, порой невыносимо. Сереже пришлось постараться, чтобы вклинься в его крошечное личное пространство и вытянуть наружу, реальный мир показать. Они могли пролежать всю ночь, переплетя конечности, доверчиво утыкаться в изгиб шеи, искать друг в друге поддержку, но при этом оставаться в первую очередь друзьями. Да, порой с привилегиями, но ничего уникального, ничего восхищающего в этом не было. Серега такого просто не вывез бы. Ему и Свободы-друга по горло хватало. Строить отношения с Максом, которого девяносто процентов времени хочется нахуй послать, стало бы самой плохой идеей в жизни PLC. Не питая иллюзий, Трущев понимал, что точно так же как столкнувшись в нужный период, чтобы создать песни, вылечить друг друга, они однажды разойдутся. В отличие от этих двух придурков, никак не понимающих, что у них не дружба такая искренняя и нежная, а нечто совсем иное. — Ты в Даню влюблен. Я в Макса — нет.  
— Да какая, блять, разница... — Терновой нервно провел ладонью по волосам. Отлично. Значит, отрицать не собирался.   
— Это нормально.  
— Без тебя знаю, — прозвучало... зло, и в то же время жалко, что стало ясно — эти мысли намотали не один круг в голове Олега.  
— Я не о том, — Серега улыбнулся. — Не спорю, вспоминать, как с тобой обошлись, лелея эту рану и постоянно сдирая с нее корочку — проще. Типа лучше я сам сделаю себе больно, чем кто-то другой... Но все это хуйня. Больно будет в любом случае. Ты же собственноручно лишаешь себя... окей, я это скажу — счастья. Только посмотри на Даньку. На нем же ни следа этого ублюдского мира нет, такой светлый, неиспорченный, тонко чувствующий. Особенно тебя. Я уверен, он бы ни за что...  
— В этом и дело, — впервые за разговор Олег поднял взгляд — растерянный, без капли былого раздражения. Видимо, парень и правда запутался во всем этом водовороте чувств. — Все правильно ты говоришь. Даня хороший. Слишком. Только я все похерю, разрушу и то, что между нами сейчас, и его самого. Это у вас с Максом все весело. Вы может творить... всякое, и плевать что подумают, всегда же можно сказать, что это не взаправду, так ведь? А у нас один лишний шаг — и все. Не отмыться, не исправить...  
— Блять, ты что несешь? — Серега, конечно, знал, что у Тернового полно загонов, но чтобы настолько? Думать, что ты не достаточно хорош для кого-то, при его-то таланте и, чего уж там, внешности, что недостоин и можешь все испортить одним свои присутствием... это уже слишком.   
Не на такие откровения рассчитывал Трущев, поднимаясь в номер к Олегу. Он хотел похвалить песню, сказать о том, какой целительный эффект она окажет по итогу, даже если сейчас каждая строчка отдает болью. Рассказать свою историю, заверить в том, что творчество и люди вокруг могут помочь и вытянуть из этого болота. А по итогу... Все свелось к Дане и объяснению на пальцах, что поцелуи дружбу не убивают, что сделать шаг вперед вовсе не страшно и что ничего постыдного в том, чтобы проявлять свои чувства, нет.  
Можно ли назвать произошедшее мгновением позже частью терапии, Сережа не знал. Он всего лишь привык слушать свой внутренний голос, твердящий, что это поможет больше всех сказанных слов вместе взятых. Поднявшись с кресла, он сделал шаг в сторону парня и, наклонившись, совсем уж по-детски ткнулся тому в губы, не пытаясь углубить поцелуй, но и не отстраняясь.  
Вместо того, чтобы в лучшем случае отпрянуть, а в худшем — съездить PLC по морде, Терновой застыл, а через несколько секунд, к удивлению обоих, наклонив голову, облечено выдохнул в губы Трущева и только потом осторожно отпрянул.  
— Ты... Ты сдурел что ли? — он выглядел скорее ошарашенным, чем рассерженным. — Зачем?  
— Просто наглядный урок, — Сережа был доволен результатом. — Ну что, земля под ногами не разверзлась? Молния не ударила? Ненавидишь меня? Видеть не хочешь? Это ведь так просто...  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Выдохни. Целуешься ты, конечно, так себе, но... — он закатил глаза — Бля, ты вообще не въезжаешь?  
— А должен?  
— Типа того. Я просто хотел показать, что иногда нужно быть смелее, не оглядываться назад и не бояться того, что будет. Потом может вообще ничего не быть, и это куда хуже. Решившись поделиться с Даней чувствами, ты ничего не испортишь. Потому что ты хороший человек, Терновой. Плохой бы так себя не изводил. Данька — твой шанс отпустить прошлое. Окончательно.  
— Странные у тебя... методы убеждения, — было видно, как Олег пытается переварить сказанное. — Всем так мозги на место ставишь?  
— Ты первый испытуемый, — Трущев усмехнулся. — Только Максу не рассказывай.


End file.
